Firearm recoil pads are used by target and other firearm shooters to soften the recoiling effects of firearms. The typical recoiling firearm pad comprises a rubber pad sewn or secured to the shoulder region of the shooter. The pad is designed to absorb the recoiling effects of the firearm. Conventional firearm recoiling pads fail to effectively absorb firearm recoiling forces and particularly lack the rebounding and recoiling capacity to stabilize repetitive recoil firing sequences. Moreover, the most commonly used pads are typically made from synthetic or natural rubbers which cannot provide effective shock absorbtion or maintain aiming stabilization and especially under conditions of rapid fire. The conventional rubber based pads are also bulky, cumbersome, motion inhibitive and uncomfortable to the shooter. Although these bulky shoulder pads arrest recoil to a certain degree, the unnatural feel and lack of surface tack tends to further hinder the shooter's ability to maintain a steady and accurate aim especially upon repetitive firing of the firearm. The firearm bouncing and recoiling effect is also uncomfortable and hurtful to the shooter.
There exists a need for a better firearm recoiling system pad which more effectively absorbs the recoiling effects of a firearm while also stabilizing and facilitating the shooter's shoulder positioning and aiming of the firearm during each ensuing shot.